


Party Crashers

by Hotspur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Comics), Eighth Doctor Comics - Fandom
Genre: Eighth Doctor Comics, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace had hoped she'd see the Doctor at the Nobel Prize awarding... things didn't turn out completely like she'd hoped. They turned out better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Crashers

Dr. Grace Holloway scanned the crowd, hoping that she'd catch his face. Please, just this once, show up. She sighed and went back to the endless stream of colleagues wanting handshakes and journalists begging for a quote. 

It wasn't exactly the Nobel Prize. Grace's work had scored the hospital a grant, and she was being honored for her fifteenth year as senior cardiologist. She was looking forward to going home and going to bed. Being the guest of honor was only fun for the first few minutes. Soon you felt more harassed than lauded.

He'd promised her she'd do something great. Then she'd screwed up royally and he'd been called in, and everything between them had been broken, until the very end. Thinking about this as she took a pencil and corrected the spelling of her name on her place setting, Grace smirked. Maybe Izzy was right, she was the Doctor's girlfriend. She wished.

"Um, Dr. Holloway, there's someone here yo see you," said Dr. Grey.

"Everyone in San Francisco is," Grace nearly said out loud. "Who is it?" She asked politely.

"A man and a girl," Dr. Grey replied. "He's a little overdressed, and looks really confused. He said his name is-" 

Grace ran. 

"Dr. Bowman," Dr. Grey finished.

The Doctor opened his arms as she ran into him.

"Ohmigoddoctorican'tbelieveit'syou!" Grace cried as his strong arms encircled her. 

"Hello, Grace," the Doctor replied. "Good to see you."

"Hey, Grace!" Izzy said, grinning. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you so much, both of you!" Grace gushed, letting go of the Doctor and hugging Izzy. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Well, I can't believe we're here, either," Izzy said. "Doctor 'I can fly the TARDIS by myself and I don't need a map to find San Francisco," she jerked her thumb at the Doctor, who rolled his eyes. 

"I don't remember saying any of that, Izzy," the Doctor replied.

"Oh, you never remember anything," Grace said, hugging him again. 

"I remembered to come, didn't I?" The Doctor laughed. 

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world," Izzy said.

Grace noticed they might nearly have missed it. Izzy' s peroxide streaks were singed and there was ash in the Doctor's hair. "Close call?" She asked.

"Not at all. Not as bad as last time..." the Doctor replied as Grace dusted the ash out of his curls.

"Come on, the party's winding down bit we've still got cake and coffee, and I'm not taking any home."

"But you'll take us home," Izzy asked. "Right? Only we might need to, you know, refuel the TARDIS..."

Grace put her head in her hands. "So that's the explosion I heard..." she mumbled. He'd crashed again.

"Don't worry, Grace," the Doctor said, taking her arm. "Let's go crash this party."

"I thought you'd never ask!"


End file.
